The Betrayal
by callen17
Summary: A Madanaru Oneshot where Naruto betrays the alliance. Plays during the fight against Madara at the end of Naruto Shippuden.


**Welcome to my Story**

**That's the first time I'm publishing anything so it would help a bunch if you could review my work. It's a Madanaru Oneshot; rating is MA and please refrain from reading if you have any problems with character death. I reread everything two times, but I'm still human and I'm not an english-native so if you find any errors please tell me and I will correct it**

As the full moon threw his light on the battlefield you could see an army of Ninja's trying to fight a single one with long and wild black hair. A moment ago his fight against Hashirama ended. Now he was going in the direction of Sasuke and Naruto, who were preparing themselves to fight against him, Naruto less than Sasuke, not that anyone noticed. Surprisingly he stopped about 25 feet before them instead of directly attacking them. Now he stood with the moon in his back, throwing shadows and making the scenery a little bit scary to look at. The gathered Ninja's stood still, waiting for him to make his first move. However, when he began to talk, they were surprised. Why would he talk, instead of attacking? They knew he was strong, stronger than most of them and he knew it too. The confident expression on his face testified it. And even thought the words were spoken in a quiet and almost scaringly soft voice which didn't match the impressive figure at all, everyone heard it.

"Well, why don't we stop fighting for a bit and I introduce you to my little prince."

"What do you want to tell us with this?"

That was Tsunade, spitting out the words like poison. Madara looks at her and laughs. Then his face twists into a nasty grin.

"That I have a pretty talented spy in your rows. You know, I still don't understand why nobody recognized him for his incredible talents. Thought, if you did, I probably could've never gotten my hands on him."

With a clear frown at her face Tsunade looks at the people around her. She knows them all and wouldn't trust any of them to betray her. Adding to that, they all looked surprised too. Her next words are spoken angrily and determined, but you could still hear a little worry betraying the resolute expression on her face. It almost was as if she wanted to convince herself with the spoken words.

"You must be lying!"

Without looking at her, Madara lets his eyes wander through the crowd.

"Why don't you show them your talents, my prince?"

Just a second after the Uchiha ended, they could hear a gasp. The alliance looked around, trying to identify the origin of the sound. The first one to notice the origin was Sakura, standing beside Kakashi and noticing him slumping down a bit. After the first shock a scream could be heard, making everyone look at her, or rather the horrid picture showing beside her. Nobody could believe what they saw. A few of the onlookers had tears in their eyes as they were looking at a hand piercing Kakashi's chest. Naruto's hand. As the blond guy withdrew his hand it was holding firmly on the heart of his Sensei. Blood runs out of Kakashi's mouth as he sags to the ground with a choked gurgling. Naruto meanwhile crushes Kakashi's heart without paying attention to the body below him, letting his face and clothes be sprinkled with blood. Then he looks up with emotionless and cold eyes that didn't fit the childish face as if nothing of importance has happened.

"N…Naruto…?"

Sakura is the first one to open her mouth. With tears in her eyes and hands clasped over her trembling lips. Without a flick of his eyes Naruto looks up from the crushed heart in his hands, letting it fall down to the ground and reuniting it with it's lifeless owner. Naruto's eyes go straight to the man in front of him ignoring Sakura's words. Then he opens his mouth and a voice colder than ice can be heart. The tone doesn't waver at all, despite speaking to he most feared man at the battlefield.

"So now were back to 'prince'? Didn't we agree not to use it anymore? And you surely don't need to put me in the foreground like that."

"Oh, why so angry, 'disciple?"

Many gasps can be heard throughout the entire battlefield as most realized who exactly Madara meant when speaking of a spy. If you looked at the eyes you could see fear mixed with confusion and betrayal. Naruto's face twists and a short moment of anger can be seen, then the emotionless mask is back in it's place.

"I'm not your disciple! We're partners so please refrain from calling me that or you can sleep alone for the next week."

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this? Why did you kill Kakashi?"

The fear in her voice was clear for everybody to hear. The fear of loosing something very important, the fear of having failed someone very important to her and the fear of admitting that this situation was real and not just a bad dream. The tiny bit of hope in her voice, the hope that Naruto had a good reason for his actions, was lost among the disbelief and fear, clearly written on her face. As the blond's eyes went in her direction Tsunade froze. The gaze he gave her wasn't anywhere near faulty; it was just a plain, cold look.

"Are you dump? Because if not you would see the situation and add one and one and you could easily come to the right solution."

The hateful words let the first tears come out of Tsunade's eyes. She understood, everyone understood, even the last ones. It was clear that this person they held dearest betrayed them. And the worst was, that Tsunade actually understood him, his reasons. Disrupting her thoughts Naruto began walking towards Madara till he stood before him, just a few centimeters separating the two. Madara's arm moved up and lay around Naruto's neck, pulling the two into a deep, passionate kiss. Not caring about the shock clearly written on everybody's face Naruto pulled away, a little breathless and turned around so that he stood next to his lover while facing his former friends. The smirk on his lips couldn't be overlooked. He made his position clear. He stood with Madara and Akatsuki though the members were already dead. It was a clear sign for them all. They lost a good friend and valuable ally.

The realization came shortly afterwards. The realization that Naruto was their enemy and they needed to fight against him. Naruto wouldn't care when fighting them, he already showed that he was able to kill them with Kakashi, but they couldn't and the meanwhile nasty grin on Naruto's face showed that he knew it too. It was an advantage unparalleled for the couple. Gaara was the first one to get himself together. His voice echoed loudly over the wide field as he spoke.

"Everyone who can't fight him, fights Madara, the rest goes after Naruto."

A few outraged shouts were heard but most knew what to do. The first to attack Naruto was Sakura. With an angry scream she jumped forward, her fist clenched and ready to strike. That gave the alliance the rest and now more began attacking them. Naruto kicked Sakura in the stomach throwing her back while, already fending off the next opponent. With Madara it wasn't much different. And even though they were separated it was no problem. Naruto was incredibly strong, just as much as Madara. As the red moon went shone a scary bloody light on the scene, Naruto and Madara began killing foe after foe. The blood was everywhere. Many were killed before Madara activated his Sharingan and looked into the moon. The battle stopped, everybody looking at Madara, as if the time had stopped. Then Madara's features began to change. They became softer and his wild, black hair straightened and paled to a white tone. A breast formed and the clothing changed too. The person now standing there wasn't Madara. It was Kaguya, the first person with chakra which became a tyrant because of her hunger for power. Naruto, knewing what happened disappeared from his point and appeared before her. He took a still small, thought a little bit longer than the normal one Kunai and began attacking. As Kaguya realized it she looked at him with disgust, as if he was just a tiny insect before her. Not knowing the specialty of the Kunai, she decided not to move and let the human hurt her. During the attack he would definitely show a week point in his defense which she would use to show him his place which was at her feet. Unfortunately, she didn't count on the fact that the Kunai was created by Naruto and Madara especially for this purpose, since they already expected something in this direction and took countermeasures. As the tip of the Kunai touched her cheek and she began using her hair to kill the insect in front of her, she gradually began loosing control over the body she was currently using. The hair and body gradually changed back to what it looked like before, the same happening with her features which were sharpening. A few seconds later Madara stood before Naruto, as if nothing happened. Madara leaned forward, kissing Naruto's cheek with a softness in his eyes never seen before. Nobody could see it but a little blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks where the taller man's lips lay just a moment ago. A whisper could be heard, just so loud that Naruto could barely hear it.

"Many thanks, partner."


End file.
